1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for the formation of infiltrated electrochemical ceramic films and coatings, and specifically to boride, carbide, nitride, oxynitride, and silicide infiltrated ceramic films and coatings by an electrochemical ceramic precursor coating and then following an infiltration.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
Boride, carbide, nitride, oxynitride, and silicide infiltrated ceramic films and coatings by an electrochemical ceramic precursor coating and then following infiltration are unknown.